Awakening of the Damned
by Blasphemy for the Bored
Summary: A boy lived, A boy died. His life meant nothing. He was forsaken by those who should be closest to his heart. And so death claimed him. But sometimes death is not enough. Sometimes its grasp fails against those who are too powerful to be beholden to it. The awakening of the first in the next generation of prototypes has begun. The damned and forgotten will have their vengeance.
1. Prologue

All credit to The Poarter for the original idea for this fic, but as per the disclaimer on my profile… I CLAIM THIS IDEA IN THE NAME OF THE DEAK GOD CTHULU (still no fuckin idea how to pronounce that), MAY HIS MAJESTY LIFE ON NOW AND FOR ETERNITY.

…

…

…

Alright go that out of my system, let's start the story.

**(Seven years after the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure no Sato)**

Burning

**As the crowd closes in anticipating its long awaited kill, I close my eyes and accept my fate. No use whining might as well die with a bit of dignity. The looks in their eyes tell me there will be no mercy, no remorse; no humanity… the Will of Fire has always been the so called 'heart' of Konoha. Today that fire is being used to set my corpse ablaze.**

_It awakens, long has it slumbered in a world that had forgotten it, its makers, its wielders. The world moved on without it. It festers slowly, sluggish from millennium of inactivity. It has forgotten its power, lost to the reaches of time. Only the core of its abilities remain, its most basic essence is all it retains from a legacy of bloodshed and sorrow._

Suffering

**The men and women around me begin to pound on my already battered body. Punches and kicks rain on me and I am helpless to stop it. This is only the beginning though. Many of these altercations have occurred over the years, but never before have I seen this looks in their eyes. I am to die today. It has not been fated, nor destined, it is simply the objective of the humans before me, the ones who label me 'monster' and 'demon', and yet hold no sympathy in their hearts for the child they are killing.**

_It searches and wonders why was it conscious; it had risen before when it felt insipid mortals building upon its resting place. But they did not interest it, it couldn't care less for their petty affairs and pointless concerns, the last time any mortal had concerned it was when Dana was… wait what? It did not have feelings or concerns about these disgusting flesh bags. Why did care for one that perished so long ago?_

Bleeding

**The crowd has grown tired of simply raining blows down upon me. I look up hoping against hope that I might get a reprieve, that a white knight would come down and save me... that I might not die tonight. I look up and those dreams are crushed. The cynical part of me almost wants to laugh, how foolish. Every dream I have is crushed. I dream that I might find happiness in life yet at every turn I suffer. I dream that I might be a great shinobi, but every no one will ever train me, teach me or aid me in any form or fashion. I dream of being acknowledged by my family but they barely give me the time of day. Hell I'm lucky if I'm the world notices me beyond being the occasional punching bag.**

_It is puzzled, how is it feeling again? It has not felt for so long. Not since the other ones died. Not since it became alone. Not since they took Amaya from him… It grows more confused, flashes of lives it barely recalls go through its mind. It does not remember well the emotions and turmoil of when it had emotion. It remembers the carnage it cause, the blood it spilled, the flesh it ripped, the tendons it tore and the steel it rent, but not the emotion it once possessed. _

Piercing

**They draw weapons and move in for the kill, flashes of metals of all shapes and sizes appear and disappear just as quickly, taking parts of me with them. A well-oiled katana takes a quarter of my arm, a rusty sickle that had never before left the farm got its first taste of blood as it claims my foot from the ankle down. And… is that a pitchfork… yup, there's a pitchfork sticking out of my stomach… hmph, go fuckin figure. I should be in pain, but I feel oddly detached, kinda fuzzy all over. So this is what dying feels like… not too shabby, if the standards of my life thus far are anything to go by I should be in a great deal of pain right now.**

_It does understand, what is causing it to feel? It reaches out with its mind to try to find answers. It does not take long. A crowd stands, with little but bloodlust on their minds, a crowd of fully grown adults armed with all manner of weapons. It feels the anger and rage of the crowd, but it is no stranger to these emotions, it has rarely ever stirred because of them. It looks further and is shocked to its core. A child, a bloodied and battered child is at the center of the crowd. It should not be misunderstood. It is no stranger to bringing harm and suffering to the defenseless. In fact it takes great pleasure in such actions, and looks on the scene with an appreciative eye, as if an artist looking upon the work of one of its peers works. No, what shocks it is the emotion it feels from the boy, acceptance of death. Not as in welcoming the inevitable, but actually calling for it, beckoning for its arrival. This need was not to escape the pain of that specific moment, that horrendous experience, but to escape an existence that was nothing but suffering. A feeling it knew all too well. And in the deepest, darkest depths of its being, something awoke at this discovery. And it was not alone._

Dying

**At this stage there's really not much of me left. Even if those miserable fuckers I call a family were to discover me know and drive off my assailants, it wouldn't mean anything. It's too late, I'm too far gone. I'm already dead. With on last cry of "Die Demon" a blade is plunged into my heart. He crowd cheers and begins to disperse, not even showing me the decency to finish me off, just leaving me to bleed out on the cold hard concrete. I wonder how I'm even still conscious. Not that it matters. But I guess you do get slightly contemplative when staring death in the face. I feel myself slipping. I feel no sorrow, no remorse. My only regret is not being able to say goodbye to her. The only one who ever cared. The only one that ever noticed. The only one who ever gave a damn. I wish I could say goodbye, I wish I could thank her, I wish I could tell her I love her because she was he only one who ever gave me something I could love. Instead I simply died. And with that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was gone.**

_It reached out and embraced the lone body lying in the street. It did not care for the blood pooled around the corpse or the tattered remains scattered around the body, detached by a multitude of blades. No it only cared for the heart and mind of the one who awoke it. It used the last of its reserves to encompass the body and integrate itself in. It was nothing like a human. It felt none of the concerns. Not Love or lust, not wrath or rage, not joy or jubilation. But this boy had felt something it felt. For that it would give him another chance. A chance to do more, to be more. And to make this pathetic world fear the name Blacklight once more._

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze awoke. He looked around at the darkness surrounding his body. Huh, so he did end up in hell. " *Sigh*, hope the foods decent. Cuz thus far hell doesn't seem much." He stated sounding resigned to his fate.

He heard chuckling and turned around to see two individuals mostly clad in black. He turned to the one making the sound and waited.

Alex Mercer cracked a smile for the first time I almost 2000 years and turned to his compatriot.

"What do you think Heller, is this kid ready to make a deal with the devil?"

**So first chapter of my first fanfiction ever. Read and review. I want to sort out the kinks in my writing before I set in for the long haul fics. - BftB**


	2. Meetings & Accords

**All credit to The Poarter for the original idea for this fic, but as per the disclaimer on my profile… I CLAIM THIS IDEA IN THE NAME OF THE DEAK GOD CTHULU (still no fuckin idea how to pronounce that), MAY HIS MAJESTY LIFE ON NOW AND FOR ETERNITY.**

…

…

…

**Alright go that out of my system, let's start the story.**

**In response to reviews, yes Naruto will be calling on a variety of Blacklight based creatures, though it may just be for shits and giggles, not necessarily for an actual need for an army. There may be a few Evolved introduced, but I'm looking towards rather just creating one or two OC Prototypes, and maybe a few from characters from cannon as well. Captain Emo may finally have a use.**

**As for pairings, nothing is set in stone; I am going to be avoiding details about who it is that means so much to Naruto for as long as I can. Most likely there will be a poll later on to decide it. I will just put this up there now that I may kill Sakura. In this story Naruto is completely gray. Ending a few Konoha nins is not going to cost him a moments sleep. AND DAT BITCH NEEDS TO DIE (at least in one story, so I can pass happily one day). Also I will not be doing any incest in the story. It just doesn't fit with everything else.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demon/ Blacklight Carrier Talking"**

'_**Demon/ Blacklight Carrier Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu"**

**Previously**

_He heard chuckling and turned around to see two individuals mostly clad in black. He turned to the one making the sound and waited. _

_Alex Mercer cracked a smile for the first time I almost 2000 years and turned to his compatriot._

"_What do you think Heller, is this kid ready to make a deal with the devil?" _

**Now**

"…umm, who are you?" questioned Naruto with a confused look on his face.

Alex glanced up at Heller, "This is gonna be a bitch to explain isn't it."

"Hmph, damn straight" came Heller's reply, with a slight grin on his face.

"Okay kid, I'll explain this as best I can." began Alex, "My name is Alex Mercer, this here is James Heller. We are individuals who lived and died…"

"Repeatedly," interjected Heller.

"Repeatedly," agreed Alex, "… a very long time ago. Now this would seem like something very common to most given human history. But then again most are pathetic fucking wastes of space that deserve nothing more than swift death," he continues with a slightly sadistic look on his face.

"Okay, let me explain what's going on before Captain Genocide here goes off on a rant about why humans don't deserve to exist," said Heller, while glaring at Alex.

Alex gave Heller a deadpanned look, "They made weapons capable of wiping out humanity a dozen times over and then made me. The fuckers have always had a death wish, and I'm only too glad to acquiesce."

Ignoring Alex, Heller continued, "So basically humans made some pretty insane shit over the years. One of their most grotesque creations was a virus known as Blacklight. Blacklight was made to be adaptive, to evolve, to consume and above all else to be nigh on un-killable. It was created with the intention of producing super soldiers the likes of which the world had never seen. However there was one problem with the whole concept… it worked."

Alex then continued on, "The Blacklight virus was developed by a company called Gentek, where I worked once upon a god-forsaken time. I was a scientist, back then with… morals and a conscience and shit like that," he continued with a shiver, "Eventually I figured out exactly what they were trying to do. So I stole a sample and tried to take it to the authorities. I was killed for my efforts. They hunted me down and shot me through the heart. But in the process, the virus was released. The first thing the virus did was consume my body and rebuild it into a fucking walking weapon of mass destruction. The second thing it did was release a series of horrifying monstrosities on the city I was in. Through a series of mis-adventures I managed to stop the virus and put down the people responsible for it. I tried to settle down but came across some things that just… put shit in perspective. I lost all faith in mankind. But Blacklight made me so much more, so I thought I could remake humanity into something more, something that deserved to survive. So I caused a second outbreak, started converting humans and made my biggest cock-up yet, Heller."

At this Heller stepped back in, "He made me a prototype and I killed him, consuming him in the process. Initially that wasn't too big a deal, I just did my thing and lived my life. Tried to move on from all the insane shit I had to do. But our combined viruses gained their own sentience and overpowered me. Turned me into a monster," Heller looked up with remorse painted on his face, "I ended up destroying more than Mercer ever could have imagined. In less than 9 months the continental United States fell to my rampage. Humanity countered. Drove back the parasites I left in my wake and hunted the monstrosity I had become across the world. But that's when shit got bad."

"Wait, that was the good part!?" Naruto exclaimed, "How the hell can things get worse, you just said you wiped out the… wait what the hell is the continental United States?"

"An area at the center of North America with a population of a couple hundred million… well at least it used to be," provided Alex.

"… well fuck, that's way bigger than the Elemental Countries," responded Naruto with an expression somewhere between disbelief and indifference. "So let me get this straight, you guys are actually ancient viruses that caused mass genocide, leading to something that is WORSE than the annihilation of millions."

"Yup"

"And you also claim that people have or had weapons that could wipe out the world several times over."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And all this despite no actual evidence to support these claims, and there being no recorded history anywhere about any of this."

"That's the gist of it"

"… I'm calling bullshit on this whole situation"

"You're pretty vulgar for a kid, you know," stated Heller.

Naruto turned towards him and replied in a low, even but menacing tone, "If old enough to be neglected by my family, old enough to be hated and hunted by an entire village, old enough to be a target for beatings and assaults that would horrify the most seasoned of soldiers. I think I'm old enough to speak impolitely," he finished with a threatening edge to his words.

"…and point to random kid," said Alex interrupting the silence that followed Naruto's words.

"Naruto… the names Naruto."

"No surname?" Questioned Heller.

"Not one that I would voluntarily use, not anymore."

"Okay as enlightening as this whole sessions has been, what with Heller and his tale of woe and genocide and Naruto and his 'oh so dramatic' family problems, I think we need to find out where in the hell we are," stated Alex before receiving glares from his companions that would make angels cringe.

The three of them looked around taking in their surroundings properly for the first time. They were surrounded by a gloom that prevented seeing anything in their immediate surroundings. It was not so heavy that it completely blocked sight, but it did make it impossible to see more than 20 meters in any direction.

Eventually they just chose a direction and walked forward, trying to figure out where they were. As they progressed they noticed a gradual change in surroundings. Haze gave way to warn, rounded walls. The ground, which had previously been even and featureless, grew muddy and walking became more difficult gradually. Eventually they found themselves in a network of sewers.

"Well hell is a shithole… literally. Somehow I'm not surprised at all," Naruto said cynically.

"Geez… ain't you a cheery old barrel of monkeys," Alex remarked sarcastically.

"When there's something worth smiling about, jackass let me know."

"Quiet you two… there's something up ahead," said Heller testily.

They advanced forward silently and eventually came to a large cage with a large seal on it. Soon after this they began to hear the footsteps of something heavy approaching. Alex and Heller glanced at each other and then immediately shifting their bodies, with Alex's arms turning to giant blades and Heller's to huge sledgehammer-like fists, both of which alarmed Naruto.

'Out of the frying pan and into the bloody fire… wait what does that even mean? And where did that come from I'm sure I've never heard that saying before?' came the puzzled thought to the young boy.

However his thoughts were cut short as the thundering steps grew closer. Soon their source was revealed to be a massive 40 foot fox. He began to speak and the room shook as his power resounded through it.

"**So my jailer finally comes to visit me, foolish ningen tremble before the might that is the Kyuubi no Kitsu…" **at this he notice Alex and Heller standing there with puzzled looks on their faces. **"Who the fuck are you two?"**

At this everyone sweatdropped a little noticing how easily the fox got side tracked from his rant.

"Uh… we're… new around here. Any idea where we are?" asked Heller, slightly embarrassed.

"**In the brat's mindscape. Though in all honesty I wonder how we're here. I'm pretty sure he died a few minutes ago. Generally there isn't much left of a mind after that," **replied Kyuubi

Alex and Heller stare at Naruto questioningly. "So let me get this straight. This is the kid's mind," asked Alex.

"**Yup"**

"This sewer"

"**Yeah"**

At this Alex bursts out laughing while everyone stares at him like he's a lunatic. He pauses after a short while, "Conclusive proof that the kid is a shit-for-brains," says Alex simply.

Heller then proceeded to slap Alex over the back of his head. Without changing his hands back from the giant fists.

"Okay so the kid died. How'd that happen?" Questioned Heller, as Alex rubbed the back of his head and gave him an evil glare.

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a meaningful look. **"May I?"** he inquired.

"Might as well… you're actually pretty polite. I honestly didn't expect that," remarked Naruto.

"**Kit. I hate humans. They are a filthy, pathetic and spiteful race. Believe me if I could wipe them off the map 95% of the world's population would be gone. But I respect you. You have my sympathies for all the shit you've gone through," **replied Kyuubi.

He then proceeded to display the details of Naruto's life this far. The beatings abuse, neglect, hatred and suffering that characterized the boy's every waking moment. By the end of it they two Prototypes looked ready to wipe Konoha off the map.

"I've lead massacres on the grandest of scales, killed innocents, set plagues and blights upon civilizations and committed unspeakable horrors. But this is too much. These fuckers have gone too far. They need to die." Stated Alex simply with a look so hard it made stone look about as sturdy as jello.

"No matter what we do humans always make monsters. This is fucking pathetic. Let's go do something violent," agreed Heller.

A silence followed which no one seemed willing to break.

"No," said Naruto, shocking all those present.

"No, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO? After all the shit these people have pulled on you, you just want them do get of free and clear?!" Demanded Alex with an incredulous look on his face.

"No, you misunderstand. I want them to suffer. They will suffer… but I just want to be free of them. I just want to get away from this place. I want to grow strong on my own. To become unchallengeable by anyone who dwells in this Kami-forsaken hellhole. I just want to live a life that's worth living. That's all I ever wanted." Said Naruto as tears began to gather in his eyes.

Alex and Heller exchanged a look as they saw the child had reached his breaking point. Heller walked up to him knelt down and held him as he cried, years of repressed sorrow flowing out as the floodgates opened hanging on to the man in front of him as if his life depended on it. Heller silently swore to exact a fate worse than death upon all who wronged this child.

"No matter what I do they don't care. Not my parents. Not my godparents. Not the villagers. Not anyone. I just want to live… can't I have that?" Whimpered Naruto as he looked up from Heller's tear stained shoulder.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"**Kit, you've earned the right to that and so much more for what you've endured. You want to grow strong. I swear it on my name as the ninth Bijuu that I will help you grow strong. Everything that has befallen you is a result of my presence. I despise humans. I doubt anything will ever change that. And I have no respect for any of them. Then again you aren't a normal human by any standard. And I owe you a debt. I will repay it no matter the cost." **Kyuubi said as his tails danced behind him.

"The same goes for me," said Alex, "Despite helping people being far outside my nature, you are my and Heller's legacy. I refuse to allow you to be weak."

"Your legacy," sniffled Naruto as he began to regain his composure.

"Yeah," said Alex with a slight grin, "thinking about it what we know so far, the fact that you were killed, Heller's and my presence in your mind and that fact that we're still here, I've come to a conclusion. You are a Prototype."

"A what?... How is that possible?" asked Naruto, his sorrows long since stowed away in the depths of his mind.

"Well, prototypes can shrug off mutilation, dismemberment and blood loss life its nothing ad still keep going for more. Despite the regenerative factor we saw you had, ya kinda should be dead. So the only logical conclusion is that you have become one of us. You must have come in contact with some strain of the virus." Explained Alex as Naruto looked on in shock.

"Okay, as nice as this little session has been I think we need to work on finding a way out of here and working out what we're going to do next. We need a plan. Obviously the kid isn't safe in this village, so we need to get out of here." Remarked Heller as his inner soldier came to the front.

"**Agreed" **said Kyuubi, who then turned to face Naruto, **"Kit if you remove a corner of the seal you see up there I should be able to communicate with you when you're not in the mindscape. The same should go for these two," **he said as he gestured to Heller and Alex. **"Do that and I'll send you out so we can take stock of the situation."**

Naruto remained silent for a moment with his head hung low before he began to speak, "I'll do it, I'll trust you three since there's really nothing else I can do. But listen and listen well," he began as he raised his head and looked at the three veteran killers with so much malice they actually took a step back. "I've be betrayed, abandoned and forgotten by everyone. I've been fucked seven ways to Sunday every day of my goddamn life. I have only ever let one person in before because I knew I could trust her beyond anyone I've ever known. I'm going to put that same trust in you three. If you betray me, I don't care what the cost is or how much I have to sacrifice. I will drag you to the Gates of Hell and batter down the doors just so I can throw you into its flaming pits myself."

He then tore off a corner of the seal and with that he departed the mindscape and began to awake.

Kyuubi began to chuckle to himself. **"You know I really pity these pathetic fucking ningens. They always accused the boy of being a demon, a monster. They have no idea that they just created one worse than any fucking bijuu to ever walk upon this world. Before this is over they will know suffering."**


	3. First Kill & Just Deserts

**All credit to The Poarter for the original idea for this fic, but as per the disclaimer on my profile… I CLAIM THIS IDEA IN THE NAME OF THE DEAK GOD CTHULU (still no fuckin idea how to pronounce that), MAY HIS MAJESTY LIFE ON NOW AND FOR ETERNITY.**

…

…

…

**Alright go that out of my system, let's start the story.**

**In response to reviews, thanks for the support. I was a bit nervous staring out. Honestly I did not expect how time consuming writing can be. Never again will I look down on a fic with only a few thousand words. Also I'll be trying to make chapters longer so expect it to take slightly longer for updates to come out.**

**In response to one review by a certain guest. I know I said I welcomed flames that were constructive, but I gotta say yours really wasn't. You referred to me as an 'asshole' and 'unintelligent' for not being original in my plot. You then went on to recommend that produce stories that have content that is and I (and I quote) "like in other stories". Tell me if you ever work out the contradiction.**

**Also, credit to Fallen-Ryu for getting exactly what I was going for with this fic. Naruto may work with a few of the people from his family when it suits him, he may even learn to tolerate them (this is unlikely though). I've also got it planned out for him to recruit a few people who got fucked seven ways to Sunday by Konoha (Kudos to anyone who can guess who I've got in mind. It's not anyone you'd expect). But there will be no forgive and forget. He's too far gone and too dead set (does that qualify as a pun, hmmm) on living own life for that. At best there will be some hateful words and maybe, maybe, MAYBE a nice moment with siblings, though I doubt it. **

**In response to hollowichigo12, he will have siblings. I intend to do a few cuts to Konoha with his family and give details on them, but that's still a few chapters down the road. His sibling(s?) will also be jinchuuriki, but Kyuubi's gonna address that down the line.**

**Konoha and his family will NOT figure out who he is until very late in the game. I'm talking last chapters here. However I will promise it's going to be very dramatic. **

**Also one last heads up. In the next few chapters I will be putting up a poll for the pairing. I don't really want to do a harem, but if there is enough support I'll consider it.**

**And on with the story.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Demon/ Blacklight Carrier Talking"**

'_**Demon/ Blacklight Carrier Thinking'**_

"**Jutsu"**

**Previously**

_He then tore off a corner of the seal and with that he departed the mindscape and began to awake._

_Kyuubi began to chuckle to himself. __**"You know I really pity these pathetic fucking ningens. They always accused the boy of being a demon, a monster. They have no idea that they just created one worse than any fucking bijuu to ever walk upon this world. Before this is over they will know suffering."**_

**Now**

A few minutes after leaving the mindscape Naruto groggily sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a pool of blood slowly diffusing through the alleyway he was in. The walls surrounding him were stained with blood from the ground up.

He looked down and was shocked to see that he was whole. He bore no remains of the brutal execution he had suffered hours before. Even the foot he lost was reattached without a single mark on it. He wore little more than tattered rags but there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Well shit, never thought getting killed would help me survive in the long run," he remarked as something caught his eye.

Walking over Naruto picked up his severed foot and held it at eye level in front of his face.

"Oh the amount of puns I can make about putting my foot in my mouth about this…" he stated.

'**That's morbid as hell kid,' **came a voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"Heller?" Questioned Naruto.

'**You don't need to vocalize your words for us to hear kit,' **stated Kyuubi.

'**Well this is interesting… ever get that disembodied feeling fox-face' **inquired Alex sarcastically.

'**Shut the fuck up Mercer' **retorted Kyuubi, **'and the name is Kurama, might as well use it.'**

'Okay so any suggestions on what I should do now?' inquired Naruto.

'**I'd say that you need to get the fuck out of this village now. If they find out you're still alive after that then they'll be coming to kill you en masse or you'll be locked up so tight you won't be able to shit from the number of clamps on your ass.' **Stated Alex simply, **'The more things change, the more they stay the same. And if there is one thing I've learned it's that humans are always scared shitless by prototypes.'**

'**Agreed,' **came the reply from Kurama, **'I would suggest you henge yourself as best you can and head for the village gates, but no one ever bothered to teach you the technique. I could show it you, but there is no way you will have is sufficiently mastered that you can make it past the guards any time soon.'**

'**Then it's time we taught you the most basic of Blacklight abilities, consuming,' **said Heller, finally returning to the conversation, **'first things first, go find someone you're okay with killing.'**

Naruto smirked at this and made his way toward the entrance to the alley, dropping his severed foot without a second glance. As he approached the entrance he saw that the sun had begun to rise.

'Must have been in the mindscape most of the night,' he reasoned.

He then smelled freshly baked bread in the air and his eyes narrowed. He had his target.

After a few minutes of darting from cover to cover as he progressed out of paranoia and fear of being seen, he arrived in front of a small bakery.

It was a mid-sized two story building, one that would typically be seen in a residential area. It was painted white with brown wooden lining around the doors and windows. In front of the building a small sign attached by chains hung off a railing jutting from above the front entrance. It depicted a steaming loaf of bread in front of a small oven.

Naruto carefully made his way around the side of the building through a narrow alleyway and vaulted a 7 foot wooden fence while he approached the rear entrance. As he neared the door he saw a middle aged man with short brown hair, squinty eyes and a scar over his lip. The smile that adorned Naruto's face threatened to split it in half.

'**Okay I got to ask kid. Why this guy? He looks like every other average shmuck on the street.' **Inquired Alex.

Naruto paused as he looked straight ahead, but saw nothing.

'December 12th three years ago. Slash marks all along my chest and stomach. July 22nd two years ago. Hung up my meat hooks drilled into my shoulders and used for target practice with throwing knives. May 1st, less than three months ago. Repeated stomping on my face as I lay bleeding on the ground with multiple bone fractures and part of my cheek swollen up to half the size of my entire face. All this and more this man has inflicted on me. Were he some random civilian I wouldn't even consider ending him. But I don't forgive, I don't forget. This would be justice to most but to me this is just vengeance plain and simple.' Said Naruto in a monotone.

'**Okay kid you've got this more than justified,'** said Heller, trying to diffuse the tension that had built up as Naruto spoke. **'You need to go in there and kill him. How you do it isn't so important, but be sure to kill him before doing anything else. Let's try and get your first kill out of the way early. We have no idea what we're going to run into outside those gates. You can't afford to hesitate.'**

'Hmph, don't worry I won't,' replied Naruto.

He slowly crouched down and began to sneak towards the door. He opened it up just enough to slide through and closed it silently behind him. He walked forward and made his way toward the rook where he saw the man standing.

As he slid into the room and saw the baker standing in front of a counter and facing in the opposite direction, kneading dough. Between the two was a rectangular island with rounded edges and a wooden top that matched that of the rest of the kitchen. A multitude of object adorned the island, but one in particular caught Naruto's interest. A 10 inch knife with a serrated edge, meant for cutting bread.

Silently he approached and picked up the knife, slotting its handle perfectly into his grasp. Slowly he approached the baker, who was humming happily, his attention solely on his work. With no small effort put towards his stealth Naruto found himself standing right behind the baker knife poised in front of him in a reverse grip, waiting to make the kill. Naruto thought for a moment and then came to a conclusion that the baker would suffer before he died. Not to the extent he made Naruto suffer, but he would not die quickly.

However his hesitation cost him. As he moved in to make the kill the Baker suddenly began turning around. Naruto quickly dived around the corner, behind the island and prayed he wouldn't be discovered. He wasn't prepared to take on a fully grown adult. In Naruto's mindscape Heller and Alex were kicking themselves for not teaching the kid combat techniques before-hand. It was too late for that now though. All they could do was sit back and watch.

The Baker noticing something out of his peripheral vision went to investigate and began to walk around the island. He quickly rounded the corner and was startled to find… nothing. Shrugging he began to turn around and return to work when he saw Naruto charging at him, knife poised to be driven into his chest.

He couldn't react quickly enough to get out of the way, but managed to throw up an arm and take the blade through it instead of his heart. He cried out in pain as blood began to flow freely from the wound.

Naruto quickly dived away and attempted to regain control of the situation. He spotted another knife sitting on a counter top on the other side of the kitchen. He quickly rounded the island in order to keep something in between him and the now enraged Baker.

"I'LL KILL YOU DEMON BRAT," screamed the Baker, voice filled with bloodlust. He then proceeded to yank the knife out his arm, crying out in agony. After a few moments he began to advance on Naruto blade held out in a reverse grip, displaying an aptitude with weapons that no civilian should have. He widened his stance and began advancing on Naruto with a maniacal grin on his face.

In the meanwhile Naruto had reached the second knife and spun around readying himself to finish the job. However when he saw the Baker readying his weapon, despite his wounds a cold panic set in on Naruto.

'I… I don't know what to do' he thought frantically. 'He's gonna kill me,' came the next thought as panic began to set in. In that moment he was not a killer, not a hardened veteran, not a smart-mouth who could make jabs at demons and living viruses. At the worst possible time, Naruto's inner child came out. A child who wanted to go home and be safe. A child who wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. A child that wanted to call out for his parents to save him.

And in that moment the reality of his life came crashing down on him. No one ever came to save him. No one would ever come to save him. He had Heller, Alex and Kurama, but he was alone.

'**KIT, focus dammit. You are not alone. We will help you. But you need to have the will to survive. You need to fight to show you have the right to exist. YOU ARE NARUTO. YOU ARE A JINCHUURIKI. YOU ARE A PROTOTYPE. NOW SHOW YOU DESERVE TO BE ALL THOSE THINGS. STAND AND FIGHT.' **screamed Kurama in an effort to break the boy's train of thought and restore his resolve.

His eye's narrowed and in that moment Naruto's last vestiges of childhood innocence died. His will began to match his earlier words. He was not going to die. Not yet. He had survived everything the world had thrown at him. He was beginning to make something of himself, family be damned. He had cheated death already. He would not fall, not like this. He was going to send the man in front of him to hell.

The Baker advanced on Naruto, expecting him to back up and cower or beg for mercy. Naruto did the opposite. He sprinted directly at the Baker, who was startled but prepared himself to deflect the strike that he thought would inevitably come. Then Naruto did the unexpected again. Instead of reaching out to strike he fell into a slide which, thanks to his momentum, carried him right underneath the Bakers legs and past them.

Naruto's foot came in contact with the island which was about three feet behind the baker. As he reached it he began to twist and lift himself up. His leading leg bent at the knee and his back foot was planted firmly on the ground as he finished turning, now crouching and facing the opposite direction than he was facing only a moment before.

He now faced the Baker's back and he flipped the knife in his hand into a reverse grip. He swiftly slashed at the back of the baker's knees, severing muscle and tendon. The baker let out an anguished cry at the sudden pain he felt and fell to his knees. Naruto quickly put a hand over his mouth and the knife to the baker's throat.

In the space of under 10 seconds Naruto had gone from being a cornered child to being in total control of the situation.

"P-please have m-mer…" spluttered the baker desperately before he was cut off.

"Have mercy," interjected Naruto, interrupting the Baker, "Can't you tell, this is mercy. I'm giving you a swift and painless end. That's more than you or anyone in this hellhole has ever given me."

And with that he slit the baker's throat. Blood gushed out like a waterfall and the floor was quickly drenched. The once white cabinets of the kitchen would be forever stained red.

Naruto stepped back from the body and looked down at it. He felt no remorse. He'd gotten his revenge but felt more hollow and numb than before. And yet at the same time he felt a certain elation. He had repaid his abuse at the hands of this man in full and then some. His head became clouded as thoughts and memories of his suffering came at him a mile a minute.

He fell back to the ground and rested his head against the now bloodstained cabinets. The pools on the floor began to spread toward him, but he couldn't care less. Naruto sat and let his mind stay blank for a few minutes before returning to the real world.

Eventually he came back to reality and decided to get back to why he was there in the first place.

'So uhh… what do I do now?' Asked Naruto as he looked around the kitchen.

'**Okay kid, you've got to consume this guy.' Began Heller, 'As to how you actually do that I don't really help cuz I uh… don't know how I did it the first time,' **at this everyone sweatdrops a little, **'I can't really advise you with assimilation because in all honesty… I don't know how to explain it. It's instinctual, just go with your gut," **advised Heller.

Naruto looked down at the body in front of him. "Go with my gut…" he muttered to himself, "Nah, I think I'd rather go with his gut," he said with a maniacal smile.

With that he rammed his fist into the Bakers stomach. For a second nothing happened, but soon black tendril began spiking of his arm into the Baker. Within 20 seconds all that remained of the man was the pool of blood on the ground.

Naruto staggered back clutching his head as tendrils enveloped him. The mass of writhing flesh quickly grew taller. Limbs became visible that were twice as thick as they were only moments before. His young and smooth face became slightly wrinkled and a few scars appeared. The Baker lived once more.

Naruto reached up and felt his face grinning slightly when he did not recognize its contours. He walked out of a room and into a bathroom down the hallway instinctually. Upon seeing the face that looked back at him in the mirror he wasn't sure whether to smile or scream.

'Okay so what do you all suggest next?' inquired Naruto.

'**If it were me I would loot the place and then trash it,' **remarked Alex.

'**I guess some things never change,' **remarked Heller with a resigned sigh.

'Actually that's brilliant,' stated Naruto with a grin, 'Take everything of use and then get the fuck out of here. Only instead of trashing this place, we burn it tothe ground.' At this his grin became sadistic and he moved into a small back room office to 'commandeer' the contents of a small safe.

'**Damn kid, I get killing the man but what makes you want to go this far, he's dead. Burning this place down can't spite a man whose already passed," **remarked Heller.

'This hasn't got anything to do with that bastard. Like you said, he's already 6 feet under… or not depending on how you look at it. No I'm doing this out of spite, but not to him. This is to the woman who gave birth to me'

**Flashback**

A sharp slap sent a 5 year old Naruto stumbling back before falling onto his behind clutching his stinging cheek. A woman with crimson red hair quickly grabbed his arm and began to haul him to his feet.

"I'm terribly sorry about his manners sir," apologized Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, "I honestly have no idea where it comes from. His sisters never behave this way."

"It's no problem Namikaze-sama," replied the Baker. "Some children simply don't know their place. In those cases the parents can't be held responsible." Had she turned around as she left she would have seen a look of sadistic glee on the face of the baker and one of heartbreak on Naruto.

Kushina swiftly dragged Naruto through the doorway and down the streets, only getting angrier as they received stares while walking. Upon reaching their complex Kushina dragged Naruto past a group of younger girls who looked on in shock. Two of said girls, however, felt angry at the fact that Naruto seemed to have again done something to upset their mother.

The duo ascended the staircase and reached a doorway which Kushina promptly opened and roughly threw Naruto through. He landed painfully in a heap and cried out. She simply glared at him and slammed the door shut.

**Several Hours Later**

"He was glaring at the man with pure hatred Minato. I've never seen a child behave so disrespectfully. And when I told him to apologize he just continued to glare at the man and refused to," exclaimed Kushina.

"Honestly why does this happen so often with Naruto. Really he needs to work on his behavior." Agreed Minato who then turned to the boy sitting quietly, "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"

'I try to tell you that these people attack me, but you never listen.' Thought Naruto, but he remained silent as he knew trying to convince them would be futile.

"Honestly," sighed Minato, "Can you do anything right?" He said exasperatedly, not realizing the harshness of his words.

If you listened closely in the next few moments you would hear the sound of a 5 year olds heart breaking. On that day the parents of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze lost all love in his eyes.

**Flashback End**

Naruto remained stoic as the memory passed and continued stacking wooden logs from the oven in the front entrance of the bakery in a large pile. He then proceeded to light the one he still carried with some matches. Slinging a bag of stolen provisions over his shoulder and grabbing another in his hand he walked toward the door. Upon reaching it he smirked and then turned a sign hanging on the door and turned it so it read 'Sorry, we're closed' out towards the street. He then tossed the burning piece of wood in his hand into the pile on the floor. He closed the door as he walked out and without a second look left the building to burn.

**Several Hours Later**

An ANBU with a weasel mask dashed across Konoha's rooftops, returning from a long assassination mission. He slowed for a moment, smelling something burning and stopped as he stood above an alleyway and looked toward a commotion in the distance. At the center of it was the smoldering ruin of a building.

'Hmph, I'm pretty sure that was a bakery,' he thought as a suition jutsu put out the last of the flames. He was about to continue on when another scent caught his nose. One he was all too familiar with. Blood. He looked down and saw splashes of red in the alleyway below him. He decided to investigate and dropped down to street level.

He began to look around at the gore before him. He was no stranger to it and had caused similar incidents himself. Taking note of a few more details he began to depart, intent on informing someone about this when he delivered his mission report. But something caught his eye as he move towards the entrance to the alley. He walked towards it, but quickly paused and recoiled with horror. Before it was a foot, but what alarmed him was its size. It belonged to a child. One that could barely be older than his own brother.

He quickly leaped up and began to sprint towards the Hokage tower. And with that doubts about whether Konoha was really worth defending were sown in Itachi Uchicha's mind.

**Earlier with Naruto**

As Naruto gradually increased the distance between himself and the burning building he left in his wake he began to plan out the rest of his escape. He had an identity he could use to get out of Konoha. But what else?

'Okay I've got a decent amount of supplies. But this stuff will last a month at best. I'd like to have enough supplies to sustain me longer than that. Or at least a way to get more once I'm out of here. Any ideas?" Thought Naruto.

'**Yeah I've got one kit. How about you sneak into your old place and steal some things to sell. Imagine how much Kumo or Iwa would pay to get their hands on the Hirashin or Rasengan. It's also a nice final 'Fuck You' to Konoha,' **reasoned Kurama.

'… **I like it,'** stated Alex after a few minutes

'**Agreed,' **said Heller.

'I'll do it, but only if we take more than just those two. I'm taking my pound of flesh from these fuckers,' Naruto replied before pausing and again wondering where all these weird sayings keep coming from.

'**Ooooh… this kid would be great at 'shoot and loot'," **exclaimed Alex sounding almost like a fangirl.

'The hell is 'shoot and loot'?'

'**It's basically running in and killing everyone in sight. Then stealing their shit. He got the name off a video game ages ago,' **responded Heller.

'That makes sense I guess… wait what the fuck is a video game'

'**Look kid we don't have time for this conversation right now. Just get moving.'**

It was around 8 by this time and people began to traverse the streets in their normal morning commute. Naruto sighed and began to make his way toward the clan district of Konoha, weaving his way through the crowd. However something felt off. It wasn't that he was being watched, it's that he wasn't being watched.

'Oh yeah, don't know I'm Naruto, so they're not glaring. So this is what it feels like to be in a crowd that doesn't want to kill you… I should be happy but all I feel is a desire to mutilate these fuckers. How curious?' pondered Naruto, his words holding more and more anger until they became outright sadistic by the end of the thought.

By this time he had neared the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound. He paused and began pondering how he was going to get in. He knew the house was secured by an extensive seal matrix, one which he was not keyed into. Furthermore he did not have any way to neutralize said matrix. The only way to get in was to have the blood of one of the people who were keyed in to the matrix.

'Wait, Heller do I need to consume someone in order to become them or can I just get some blood?' asked Naruto.

'**Technically speaking you only need a genetic sample to get in, but generally by the time we have said sample, the easiest way to resolve the situation is to rip the fucker in half and eat them,' **responded Heller slightly embarrassed.

'…That seems slightly excessive,' stated Naruto, but soon a smirk came over his face and he began rubbing his hands together manically, 'Ninja stealth with Blacklight powers, hehehehehe, I'm going to be unstoppable.'

He quickly came up with a plan and hid beneath some bushes by the compounds main entrance. He readied a small blade he had taken from the Baker's store and waited for his quarry. It didn't take long before the fourth Hokage and his family exited the compound. They exchanged a few words, he kissed his wife and they went their separate ways, Minato with the girls and Kushina on her own.

'Did they not even notice I wasn't there last night?' Thought Naruto despondently before growing annoyed, 'Oh wait they never notice I'm not there."

Naruto held his breath as Kushina neared the bush. He slowly reached his hand towards the edge of the bush and shifted it into claw form. He had spaced it perfectly so that the claws blended in with the branches around them.

As Kushina passed he reached out more and dragged his claws across her skin, barely drawing blood but, enough so for his purposes. He quickly withdrew the claws deeper into the bush and waited.

Kushina looked down at her leg or a moment and then at the bush before shrugging and walking off.

Naruto released the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding for the past few minutes. Had she gone and checked the bush he would have been caught, had his escape foiled and most likely been locked up so tightly he would have never had a chance to see the light of day again… either that or be used as a breeding machine to pump out demonic-virus babies to be used to as weapons of mass destruction for the glory of Hi no Kuni. Konoha was kinda fucked up like that.

However his plan had worked and he had what he needed. He waited till no one was in sight and walked toward to the entrance to the compound, claws still extended. He then absorbed the blood he had gotten off of his 'mother' and began to shape-shift into her form.

**F****lashback**

Naruto stood in a small park in the center of Konoha. It was about 7 in the morning by then but there was little traffic on the streets and none in the park.

He had gone there at the request of Heller and Alex so he could get the hang of at least one Blacklight power for self defence.

'**Okay kid, we don't have time to teach you everything about your new capabilities if we want to be out of Konoha any time soon. But we can show you one of the most rudimentary ones. Claws,' **explained Heller.

'Okay so what do I do?' questioned Naruto.

'**Back when I first became a prototype I got the ability by consuming those infected with the virus. However you really don't have access to that kind of thing so just try visualizing what you want and call it up. That's generally how we activated powers back in the day. Given that you have the same virus that we did you should have access to our abilities stored in you genes… at least in theory'**

Naruto sighed, 'Way to inspire confidence Heller. And where the hell is Alex, shouldn't he be teaching me too?'

'**He's uh… busy teaching Kurama how to play Blackjack'**

'… I'm not being paid nearly enough for this shit'

'**Amen to that'**

**Meanwhile in the Mindscape**

Kurama, sitting in a hybrid fox-human form, slams his cards down on the table.

"**Hah take that pathetic Ningen… I've got 22. Victory for the Bijuu!" **He exclaimed before flipping the table over in a manner that reflected a meme utilized several thousand years before.

Ales groaned and held his head. **"FOR THE LAST TIME KURAMA THE OBJECTIVE OF THE GAME IS TO NOT GO OVER 21."**

**Back with Naruto**

'Hey Heller, you hearing that background noise?' Asked Naruto.

'**Yeah, gimme a second I'll check' **came the reply followed by the sound of someone walking off.

A few minutes later someone walked back.

'Well'

'**They started playing poker and ended up declaring a blood feud'**

'But neither of them have blood'

'**I know'**

'Fan-fuckin-tastic'

**20 Minutes Later**

Naruto stared down at the strange shape his hands had taken. He had tried and failed to reproduce the claws utilized by Alex and Heller, however it appeared he needed to consume something of a similar nature to unlock them. But after a good amount of trial and error he had managed to produce something quite interesting.

His arms up to the elbows were covered in Biomass and his hands still had all their digits, however each finger was now half the previous length ending in long talon-like claws that were 6 inches apiece. Each was rounded with a razor sharp edge along the bottom that was perfect for slicing. The tips ended in conical points perfect for impaling targets.

All in all they were the perfect assassination weapons.

They were easy to maneuver and completely silent when swung. They also were very useful for stabbing as they were narrow enough to leave almost no trace of said wounds.

As Naruto continued to experiment he discovered that he could summon one talon at a time or all five.

'**Mix of Ninja and prototype indeed,'** remarked Heller.

'Okay so one combat ability down, lets get back to it'

**End Flashback**

'Would it have killed these fuckers to have keyed me into the security seals too?' He pondered as he walked up to the entrance, 'I mean the number of times I've been locked out of this house because they forgot me if fucking ridiculous. Natsumi and Naruko got added to the roster and yet never go anywhere without someone kissing their gold-plated asses.' He finished cynically.

He placed his hand on the seals at the front gate and after a few moments it clicked open, allowing him access to his prize. He walked through and closed the gate behind him before entering the house.

'Okay there's no point to completely looting this place, I have neither the time nor the space. If I remember correctly Minato keeps a few spare storage scrolls in his office. I'll take those, empty the safe, scrounge some supplies and liberate the contents of the armory. Then get the fuck out of dodge. Any objections?' Naruto asked.

"**Nope"**

"**Works for me"**

"**You should take a piss on the carpets before you go"**

"…"

"…"

"**What, it's what I would do."**

"**There are really no words fox, none at** **all."**

"**Okay fine but the plan is good," **came the reply, *snort*** "Haters"**

'Excellent'

He then went up to the office and took every empty sealing scroll he could find before biting his thumb and spreading some blood on the safe opening it as well. He then claimed several hundred thousand ryo in bills before heading to the kitchen and doing the same with non-perishable foods and other supplies.

His final stop was at the front of the armory, a room filled with weapons and jutsu's of all kinds. The door looked like what one would expect out of a small bank vault. The entrance was massive; steel plated and had several bars attaching it to the wall. One could spend hours smashing it with every possible technique and not leave a scratch on it thanks to the seals present.

'Sorry folks, but I've got the master key for this shit,' said Naruto with a grin before biting his thumb once more, spreading blood over the door and opening the entrance.

He stepped into a room that was 15 feet long and about 8 wide. The roof was almost 8 feet high giving the room a fairly open feeling, however this was dwarfed by its contents. In the center of the room was a series of weapons and armor racks covered with expensive looking gear. The walls all the way up to the roof were adorned with scrolls containing Jutsus, fighting styles and techniques of all kinds. However what sat on the back of the room is what made Naruto smile.

On a pedestal made of white marble sat a dozen tri-pronged kunai with Kanji on their handles in carrying cases along with several scrolls just underneath them. These scrolls contained everything on his 'fathers' prized techniques, the Hirashin and Rasengan. Minato Namikaze's life's work, the knowledge that made him feared across the shinobi world. His for the taking.

Naruto's smile grew wider as he saw several dozen scrolls bearing the Uzumaki swirl on a pedestal on the opposite side of the one with the kunai. These contained the knowledge of Uzumaki techniques and fuinjutsu that was the near extinct clans claim to fame.

However what Naruto saw on the center pedestal made him smile so hard his face threatened to split in half. On it were two regal looking swords that looked like a cross between katanas and roman gladiuses. They had red cloth handles with gold inlay. The blades were gunmetal gray at the center and shining silver at the edges. Red kanji adorned the center of both. They were Hurricane and Tsunami, the twin blades that marked the head of the Uzumaki clan. They were also the weapons that had earned his mother the title 'Red Death' during the Third Shinobi World War.

Naruto looked over the armory again. Its contents were now his, a just reward for the fine upbringing he had received. He smiled to himself.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

**Okay and cut. Sorry about the delay on the update. I will be putting up a poll for the pairings in the next few chapters so stay tuned. Also I'm planning on introducing new Blacklight powers for Naruto and a whole new skill set for the OC prototype I'm bringing in. So please make any recommendations and submit any ideas you get for powers. All help is appreciated.**

**-BftB **


	4. Liberation

**All credit to The Poarter for the original idea for this fic, but as per the disclaimer on my profile… I CLAIM THIS IDEA IN THE NAME OF THE DARK GOD CTHULU (still no fuckin idea how to pronounce that), MAY HIS MAJESTY LIFE ON NOW AND FOR ETERNITY.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Alright go that out of my system, let's start the story.**

**My dear people I owe you all an apology. My beloved parents in their infinite wisdom have been organizing a move from South Africa back to the US. Thanks to this I've had little access to a computer and as such no time to write. But I digressI am slightly at fault too. I kinda went stir crazy in the last two days catching up on fics. But with luck updates will be coming more often from now on.**

**I've also got to start off by stating that I recently had a typo reading 'deak' instead of dark in the paragraph above. *Sigh* Sometimes I make me wonder.**

**In response to recent reviews **

**Sage of Dragons: I honestly like the idea of just spawning weapons using biomass, perfect source of Kunai and Shuriken**

** .944: Great idea for a trap using biomass, I'll probably use that**

**EVA-Saiyajin: I do agree with the fact that the abuse was never this bad in the actual series, and I probably am overdoing it a bit. But at some stage I'm planning on having Naruto go head to head with Konoha, and I feel like him massacring shinobi left right and center because 'mommy and daddy don't pay attention to me' is kinda bitchy. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy fics based off that premise and there are several good ones out there. But that basis doesn't really work for where I want to take this fic. I mean killing masses and going to war over a neglectful childhood… I'd want to get up and bitch slap Naruto over that. On the other hand actually being murdered by the people his parents protect… revenge is a dish best delivered in a body bag. **

**Alex M: Some very interesting ideas you have there. I like quite a few of them. My original idea was for Naruto to have his own version of Akatsuchi with blacklight carriers whose goals will be disclosed later. However as a counter to Madara's Edo Tensei and Zetsu troops… could be interesting.**

**One final note. I've been brainstorming for ideas for another fic. One of my favorite writers Hans50 has managed two fics very well so I think I might try the same. Keep your eyes pealed. If you liked this fix I can almost guarantee you'll like the next. **

**And on with the story.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

**"Demon/ Blacklight Carrier Talking"**

**_'Demon/ Blacklight Carrier Thinking'_**

**"Jutsu"**

**Previously**

_Naruto looked over the armory again. Its contents were now his, a just reward for the fine upbringing he had received. He smiled to himself._

_"I love it when a plan comes together." _

**Now**

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze quietly exited the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate for the second time that morning. Over her shoulder was a small shoulder bag stuffed to the brim with its contents hidden from sight. She walked toward some bushes alongside the estate walls before checking up and down the street, kneeling down and pulling out two other bags from within the bush. She pulled a blank scroll from a side pocket and sealed the recently retrieved bags into it. She then proceeded to open the bag and try to stuff the extra scroll into the bag.

'DAMMIT, WHY WON'T IT FIT IN THERE?!' exclaimed 'Kushina' who was desperately trying to stuff the extra scroll in.

**'That's what she said' **remarked Kurama.

**'NICE'** agreed Alex, before high-fiving the demon.

'…'

**'…'**

'Fucktards'

**'Yeah, I'm glad I was unconscious for the last couple millennium.' **Stated Heller while deadpanning.

'Okay, so what's next on the agenda?'

**'Well, you took pretty much everything that could be of use to us from the house so…' **began Heller.

**'AND YOU DID IT YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA'** interrupted Kurama.

'…'

**'…'**

**'… I still can't believe you went through with it,' **remarked Alex.

'Anything to shut that lunatic up. Honestly what is with him, he's an ancient, over-powered, un-killable demon and yet he gets kicks from shit that amounts to little more than petty vandalism. The Fuck.' Questioned Naruto.

**'Kit, I've been stuck inside of a bunch of random Uzumakis for the past hundred odd years with literally nothing to do. Hell the bastards wouldn't even talk to me. I would just stare at the walls of a fucking sewer for decades on end until one of you jolly jackass jinchuuriki decide, "Hey, I need chakra". Then they take my chakra and go back to ignoring me. I went kinda fuckin stir crazy about 40 years ago.' **Retorted Kurama.

'Okay I get that, I really do and you have my sympathies. But why that. I mean I get you're a fox but seriously you act like a normal person in every other aspect of life. What gives?'

**'Eh, old habits die hard. My siblings and I used to pull crap like this back in the day to piss off our old man'**

'Old Man?'

**'The Sage of the Six Paths'**

'Wait… But… Then?... Aight, why not. I've got up fucked up family, any relatives Alex and Heller have are probably 6 feet under by now so why wouldn't your father be the creator of ninjutsu. It works about as well as all the other crap we do.'

**'It's funny, we've known each other or less than 24 hours and yet I already trust you and the two other ningens more than I've ever trusted humans before. It's… quite strange though not unappreciated.'**

'We're a team'

**'What'**

'We're a team of the broken and forgotten. We've all been put down by this world. You've been used as a weapon of war, Alex and Heller were hunted and hated by pretty much everyone and I'm well… we all know my story. I guess the damned can find solace in each other. Kindred spirits… and crap like that'

Meanwhile in the mindscape Kurama deadpanned. **'Kit that was actually quite nice but really…'** he began before being interrupted by sniffling from behind him. He turned around to see Alex with anime tears streaming down his face while clutching onto Heller with his arms and legs.

**"That *sniff, sniff* was beautiful. It's just so so…" **Alex began before bursting out in more tears. **"Have you ever heard anything so beautiful Heller"**

**"Get the fuck off me," **came the reply.

** "Okay so kit, as nice as this moment is we really need to get moving."**

'Right,' said'Kushina' before being covered in biomass tendrils and changing back into the form of the Baker and making her way toward the main gates of Konoha.

**Meanwhile**

Minato Namikaze made his way toward the Hokage tower after dropping his daughters off at the Yamanaka Compound. He slowly made his way toward his destination, his mind elsewhere entirely. He thought about the state of Konoha and its prosperity, the respect he had garnered through his actions and position and finally his family.

Minato's family was virtually perfect in his opinion. He had a loving, beautiful wife and two talented daughters. The only problem was Naruto. The boy just never seemed to behave. He was constantly in trouble, getting into fights and disrespecting random people older than him. Minato simply couldn't understand it.

This is not to say Minato disliked his son. He loved him as any father would, but he really couldn't understand his son. He was part of one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha, he was the son of the Hokage and he had everything he could have ever needed. What more could he want?

'Maybe it's because were not training him with his sisters. Yeah that could be it; he might just be acting up. Natsumi and Naruko have both become proficient at controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, maybe we should just start including him in some training. He will be starting the academy next year and he'll be representing the clan. Best make sure he's at least decent in a fight.' Pondered Minato.

By this time he had arrived at the tower and he quickly made his way towards his office only to be greeted by a massive mound of paperwork.

Minato smirked, 'I am truly the greatest Kage ever to live for I have discovered the answer to the bane of my kinds existence… paperwork.' He then proceeded to cackle loudly and manically to the point where people outside the tower began to stare up at it in fear.

He then proceeded to create a dozen shadow clones and set them to work engaging the most horrendous task a shinobi ever faces out of the field.

As his doppelgangers got to work he wandered around the office a bit, pausing from time to time. While he knew the contents of the room well he did this occasionally to relax. He paused and admired a large vase sitting on a coffee table. It was a gift from Suna to his predecessor, the Sandime.

His predecessor. Minato walked towards one of the walls in the room. On it were portraits of the previous Hokages of Konoha. The Shodaime and Nidaime, the Senju brothers. Both sacrificed themselves for the protection of Konoha. And then the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sarutobi had given his life sealing the Kyuubi. Mangy old bastard had actually knocked him out as he prepared to use the shiki fuin and then taken his place and sealed the fox himself. Natsumi had gotten the ying, Naruko the yang and Naruto the soul.

'And what a glorious cock up that turned out to be,' thought Minato cynically. Natsumi and Naruko were considered the princesses of Konoha and Naruto was a pariah if the reports were to be believed. His family was split down the middle and Minato had only discovered this recently. There were even rumors that people actually attacked Naruto.

'No, they wouldn't do that,' Minato argued, 'they know he's my son, if he was a demon I would have done something about it long ago. Besides he comes from a ninja family he knows how to take care of himse…' It then occurred to him he had taught Naruto literally nothing about self-defense. 'Okay Minato cut the doom and gloom bullshit. It serves no purpose. Just deal with things as they come.'

**At the Gates of Konoha**

'… I swear to god this line is the slowest fucking thing in existence,' complained the Baker as he stood waiting for exit from Konoha. 'I can feel the life being sucked out of me as we stand here. Goddamn it I wish I could just go ham and start massacring these fuckers. Its not like I owe this village anything.'

**'I beg to differ, I think it would only be right to give them something in exchange for all the kindness they've shown you over the years… say a tactical nuke placed strategically at the center of the village with a very short detonator.' **Remarked Heller.

**'The fuck crawled up your ass and died, you were never one for mindless mayhem and carnage,' **questioned Alex.

**'Amata was 13 when she died. He was 7. There are many things I will tolerate in this world. But rapists, traitors and child abusers should be killed with extreme prejudice,'** came the reply.

Silence Ensued.

**'Andddddd on that happy note were at the front of the line, move it kit,'** said Kurama trying to break the tension.

"Hello sir," said a nameless chunin standing at the front gate, "can I see your ID please."

"Oh sure," replied the baker before pulling a package of documents out of the front pocket of his bag and handing it to the guard. 'Whew, glad we grabbed those out of the safe before we left, would probably gotten busted if we hadn't.' thought Naruto.

The guard spent several painstaking minutes looking over the documents in the bag before handing the package back to Naruto.

"Thank you sir, have a safe journey," said the guard with a smile.

'You smile at me now but I remember when you shoved a kunai in my stomach and laughed as I bled on the floor.' Raged Naruto internally, using all of his self-restraint to not just impale the man in front of him."Thank you," he said simply and walked past, fists clenched hard enough that they almost drew blood.

**Some Time Later at the Hokage's Office**

The Yondaime Hokage sat at his desk when a weasel masked ANBU burst through the door. The other ANBU stationed around the room quickly leapt out and got into position before noticing the intruder was one of their own.

"Weasel, whats the meaning of this?" Questioned the Yondaime as he stared at one of his most talented shinobi.

"Hokage-sama, I was just returning from my mission when I noticed some bloodstains in an alleyway, upon investigating I came across some of the remains of what could only be a child no older than eight or nine." replied Itachi in a level tone. To most it would seem cold and almost uncaring, but to those who knew him there was a slight hitch in his voice laced with emotion.

The blood of the offices occupants ran cold.

"Cat gather up a team and go investigate immediately, Crow contact Ibiki at the I&T department to begin questioning people and look for witnesses, Dog go check for reports of any missing children in the last two weeks. I want information on this yesterday." came the rapid stream of instructions from the Hokage.

"HAI" chorused the tree masked figures before they disappeared out the window.

'Shit, and here I was thinking toady wouldn't be eventful.'

**2 Hours Later **

Minato Namikaze walked through the white hallways of Konoha's hospital. The echoing of his boots on the linoleum floor the only sound heard as he made his way towards the Autopsy labs.

He stepped through a doorway and came to a cold room with several metal tables and numerous carts carrying a wide variety of instruments. He approached a duo of white-coated lab technicians as they stared at several monitors.

One had dark brown hair, a slight build and light green eyes hidden by wire framed glasses. The other looked well into his sixties with graying hair and a face covered in wrinkles.

"Report," said Minato gruffly, tired from a long day of endless bullshit and idiotic requests from the civilian council.

The two technicians jumped startled before looking towards the Hokage. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other, eyes showing an unwillingness to speak.

"Out with it"

The older of the two sighed and turned towards Minato.

"Hokage-sama after viewing the scene of the incident and examining the remains found we have concluded that the individual who was involved in the altercation is highly unlikely to still be alive based of the amount of blood found at the scene and the fact that we found several body parts present." said the man with an even tone.

"Damn, and it was just a kid too. How could someone do something like this?" replied the Hokage with a resigned sigh. "Do we know who it was? We need to inform the family."

"H-Hai Hokage-sama, we found a DNA match on file for the remains found in the valley," said the man in a slightly nervous tone.

"Who was it?"

The man swallowed and then looked up into Minato's eyes.

"Hokage-sama it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that the remains found in the alleyway are a direct match to your son."

And in that moment Minato Namikaze's world shattered.

**Elsewhere in Hi no Kuni**

'FUCK. MY. LIFE.'

This was the thought the crossed Naruto's mind as he looked toward Kakashi Hatake.

The escape had gone well, he had made his way from Konoha without incident, encountering no one but fellow travellers. He eventually broke away from the main road and made his way toward Nami no Kuni, one of the nearest neutral nations. All was going well until he was stopped by a lone elite jonin.

"Sir, may I ask exactly where it is you are going?" questioned Hatake. While he had no visible reason to stop the man his instincts were screaming at him that something was off about this individual.

"Just making my way to Nami to visit some old friends." replied Naruto still disguised as the Baker. Outwardly he seemed calm and unconcerned but on the inside he was sweating bullets.

**'We can never catch a break can we,' **pondered Heller aloud. '**They say shit rolls downhill, at this stage we must be underground.'**

'Shut up. Trying to think here.' exclaimed Naruto in a worried tone.

**'Think faster kid. We don't have a snowball's chance in hell of beating this guy,'** responded Alex, who was also growing concerned.

Kakashi slowly moved his hands from his side to in front of him. Naruto froze as he moved them into a handsign.

'If it comes down to it I'll fight him and make him kill me. There's no way I'm going back to that hellhole.'

"KAI" came the shout, followed by a few moments of silence.

'He's not a henge, but he still feels off. Then again he's clearly not an active nin. He's carrying far too much weight on him and doesnt seem to have any equipment readied what so ever. No shinobi goes into hostile territory without some form of weapon prepped. Even if they are undercover.' reasoned Kakashi as he stared down the man in front of him. 'Maybe its just nerves. I did just finish up an extended deployment.'

While he thought this Naruto inwardly thanked whatever deity it was that came up with Biomass disguises. Had he been using a henge he would have been completely screwed.

"Sorry about that," stated Kakashi in a more relaxed tone, "But you can never be too careful."

"Eh, its no problem shinobi-san. I'm going to be moving along then if its no problem to you." came Naruto's guarded reply.

"Of course, travel safe"

"Hai"

And with that the two went their seperate ways.

'I still can't shake the feeling that something was off about that guy. But then again I did miss Natsumi and Naruko's birthday. Getting back to make up for that is more important than grilling some random civilian.' thought Kakashi as he stared at the disappearing back of the man as he moved onward.

He then jumped into the nearest tree and began hopping from branch to branch in the direction of Konoha.

In the distance four entities in one body let out a sigh of relief they didn't realize they were holding.

**Days Later in Nami no Kuni**

Naruto starred down as waves pounded against the cliff he was standing atop.

Since leaving the Land of Fire Naruto felt more relaxed then he ever had before. It was as if the world was finally comfortable with simply letting him be.

'I wonder why it is I feel so at peace,' pondered Naruto.

**'No neglectful parents ignoring you,' **suggested Alex.

**'No angry mobs assembling to kill you in the streets,' **continued Heller

**'No,' **stated Kurama, **'This feeling, this inner satisfaction. This is freedom. This is liberation.'**

'Our liberation,' agreed Naruto.

And the boy just stared out at the ocean, having taken the first true steps towards finding his place in the world.

* * *

**ANNNNND CUT. Thats a wrap.**

**One final not before we end off this chapter. I'm now opening up the poll for the pairing. I'm going to start putting up names for people I envision as a workable pairing. Let me know if you think of anyone else. Also please not that I will not be doing a harem fic and Fu is off limits. I'm going to pair her with my OC.**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Guren**

**Konan**

**Read and Review**


End file.
